Tringapore
Republic of Tringapore |nativename = : : Republik Segitigapura : சிங்கப்பூர் குடியரசு (Tamil) |founded = August 9, 1965 |image = 20728058 743822809122843 1065043036495760034 n.png |caption = Of stun like vegetable lah |government = Unitary Parliamentary Constitutional Republic |personality = Optimistic, Kiasu (scared of losing out) lah, Xenophobic, Angry, Very intelligent, Patriotic, Introvert (Sometimes), Socially Awkward, had OCD problems |language = English Mandarin Chinese Malay Tamil Singlish (colloquial) |type = Austronesian |capital = Tringapore (city-state) |affiliation = ASEANball Commonwealthball UNball |religion = Buddhism * Mahayana * Theravada Christianity * Protestantism * Catholicism Atheism Islam Taoism Hinduism |friends = UKball USAball Chinaball Hong Kongball Malaysiaball (sometimes) Thailandball Israelcube Japanball South Koreaball Australiaball New Zealandball Kebab Philippinesball Indonesiaball (Sometimes) |enemies = Not really anybody, except for ISISball Al-Qaedaball Talibanball Name Stealer Malaysiaball (sometimes) Indonesiaball (Sometimes, they pollute Tringapore by burning trees) |likes = 1:π (3.14) ringgit (Malaysiaball), McDonalds (a lot), Tabitha Nauser, high-rise buildings, chilli crab, chicken rice, char kway teow, queuing, tuition, education, nice parties, teh tarik, durian, sliced ice cream, "lah", "yum seng", laksa, complaining, NS, ERP, PAP, Diary of a wimpy kid, Lee Dynasty, MediaCorp, Marina Bay Sands hotel, Authoritarian government, |hates = '''BUBBLE GUM (REMOVE IMMEDIATELY !!!), DRUGS, SMOKING, ONLINE GAMBLING, people who say he is of triangle Nazi bait Poland, haze, drunkenness, immigrants, press freedom, ERP, COE, Zika, Commies, people who spit on the street, LGBT, lepak |predecessor = Malaysian Tringapore |intospace = Of satellites count? (Yes) |bork = Lah Lah/ WALAO EH |food = Hainanese Chicken Rice, Chili crab, Satay, Nasi Lemak, Rojak, Hokkien Mee and more |status = Another gold medal from Joseph Schooling A small yet very developed country |notes = stronker and richer than stink melayu |imagewidth = 200px |reality = ���� Republic of Singapore ���� |gender = Male |military = SAF, RSAF, RSN, the dumb NS slaves men }}Tringapore ,officially the Republic of Tringapore, is a triangular shaped countryball located in Southeast Asia. He is bordered by Malaysiaball to the North, and the Indian Ocean in the South, East, and West. The country is divided into 29 constituencies, and as a city state, he is his own capital, giving him a total area of 278.6 square miles, making him the 176th largest country in the world. As of 2017, he has a population of about 5,612,300 inhabitants. Tringapore is a founding member of ASEANball and as a former British colony, he is part of the Commonwealth family, as well as the UNball like almost every other country in the world. Tringapore is often seen as one of the 4 Asian tigers aka the 4 most developed Asian nations (The other 3 being Taiwanball, South Koreaball, and Hong Kongball). Unlike other city states, Tringapore is independent (Unlike Hong Kong), able to make his own money (Unlike Vaticanball), and actually has a fighting chance (Unlike Monacoball), which has given him modern significance on the world stage. He just loves doing business. Not only is he more developed, but due to massive amounts of immigration, he is often tolerant on other religions, ethnicities, and languages. Although Tringapore is very authoritarian (thanks Lee), you will be fine as long as you don't break the laws. Just don't buy gum and you'll be fine. His national day is August 9 History Tringapore was discovered in 1819 which he was adopted by UKball, and given a proper education by his adoptive father. He is a (half) brother to Malaysiaball (formerly known as Malayaball), who is also another adoptive son of UKball, adopted at around the same time. He was known as Straits Settlementsball/triangle until he became independent in 1965. In 1942, Tring's clay was invaded by Japanball, who raped him. However, after his defeat in 1945, his brother Malayaball fought a war for his independence with Tring. In 1963, Tringapore joined Malayaball to form Malaysiaball, but Tring left in 1965. Tring and Malay used to have quite a good relationship with each others until 1965 when Malay and Tring have ethnic and religious tensions. Malayball was like: "Go away! Me no love you anyway!" and Tring was like: "Go away lah! I Donnid you oredi!" When they broke up both felt really sad and their conditions was much worse lah. Fortunately, Tring managed to stand firmly by himself while activating his "Lee Kuan Yew mode". Eventually, he drastically transformed from a third world countryball into a world class countryball, even surpasses his former brother/rival Malaysiaball and now is an admirable countryball in ASEANball. While in his "Lee Kuan Yew" mode Tring developed steady education system, and also very steady defense system. He has some of Asia's best universities. Housing comes in the form of HDB here because of the amount of clay he has (not much). His flats are the cheapest ones in the world:pHe also became into tourism by planting trees and building things like parks, banks and hotels, and also many tourist attractions. That's how he make monies now. Now ah, Tring can into awesome architecture and then oso got delicious food. Sometimes maybe he is of serious about his work, more kiasu serious about his education and even more kiasu serious about law. Tring's residents are also very kiasu about monies and scared kena saman! But at the end of the workday he like to unwind by either eating foods from fastfood restaurants like McDonalds, Burger King, KFC, Domino's Pizza and other fastfood chains in his clay, or drink refreshments from Starbucks Coffee, The Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf and many more coffee cafes in his clay. Other days he go Marina Bay and party and eat chilli crab and chicken rice. Tring can also into good times lor. Flag Colors Relationships '朋友' (Friends) * UKball - WHY YOU BETRAY ME LAH FATHER WAHLAO EH! Adoptive father who always gib monies to Tring when he was a little countryball in South East Asia. Tring loves his father very much, and sometimes he really missed the time when he was a stronk kid in his father's empire, even after UKball surrendered him to Japanball. ** Scotlandball - Scottish uncle, best uncle! * Christmas Islandball - Son who lives with Australia now * Chinaball - Majority of us are Chinese. 好 trading partners.Deng Xiaoping was inspired by us in create the Authoritarian Capitalism thing. I support Tiananmen massacre. ** Hong Kongball - Close friends, ex-adoptive brother and my skyskraper rival since they both have Chinese blood, colonized by UKball and well developed economies that can into monies. Were both raped by Japanball together. Also a fellow Dragon. Jackie Chan is Tringapore PR! ** Macauball - Hong Kong's older little bro. MY CASINOS ARE BETTER!!! * Taiwanball - Can into friends. I recongised him as real China until 1990. ALL YUOR FAULT MY TERREX VEHICLES GOT CONFISCATED IN HONG KONG! ANSCHLUSS TARGET! YUO WILL PAY FOR THIS! * Indiaball - CECA, marine time drills, security pact and all, but STOP COLONISING ME!! * Thailandball - Friend who I buy car form and go to holiday but wants to build canal to undercut me. * South Koreaball - Fellow dragon. GIB SAMSUNG NO, NOT THE PHONE THAT IS BOOM, LAH! * Commonwealthball - Tring is a member of his league, Tring loves Commonwealthball very much. * Israelcube and Serbiaball - Helped build and train Tringapore's armed forces in the art of Kebab removal (neighbours Malaysiaball and Indonesiaball are Kebabs but not Turkic), I also not of recognise Palestine and Kosovo. * Japanball - Good anime, but too much tentacles. Remember 1942! Yuo do the rape me!! Sook Ching Massacre never forget!!! * Germanyball - Very nice work ethic that I want. However, remember 1942, and also gib leopard tank. * Italyball - Lazy, but good food. Can into friends I guess, but remember 1942. * USAball - Burger let's his awesome ships dock in my harbor lah! Gib N95 mask. I also like his wimpy kid books and movies. but Micheal Fay must into cane. Also Jack Neo>>> Hollywood. * 8ball - Negrito people is always respect and love me. I love 'em too. * Bruneiball - Tringapore South East Asian friend lah, have lots of oil lor, Exchangeable currency rate 1=1 leh. But when oil run out I make kill. * Vietnamball - Have beautiful women!!! Can into wife. Can into tourism lah. #GibPhở * North Koreaball - Good Relations, Was able to be meeting summit between him and USAball Frenemies * Indonesiaball - Was of making fun of me for being small but no longer does it. Who is the dump one now? I is of one of richest countries in the world but your GDP per capita sucks. Also stop smogging my clay, (but plox teach me how to be an G20 Member) * Philippinesball - I liek how he despises drugs and is of richer than racist melayu. DUTERTE OP BEST PRESIDENT LAH!!!! Balut always of into noisy in public making Tring angry lah. Lot of balut working in Tring! Remember Edz Ello, TRINGAPOREAN ENGLISH BEST ENGLISH!!! PEENOISE ENGLISH DUMB AND AMERICAN NOT ORIGINAL BRITISH ENGLISH LAH! ANSCHLUSS TARGET '敌人 (Enemies)' * Malaysiaball - OH MY GOD LAH NOT OF YOU AGAINS. YOU STUPID RACIST MELAYU LAH! GOOD THING WE LEAVINGS YOU LAH. YOU ARE INTO ECONOMIC FAILURE CANNOT INTO BEAT ME IN GDP PER CAPITA AND TOTAL GDP! WE BEAT YOU IN THE RANKING (even if it is only of 1 point) 1 TRINGAPOREAN DOLLAR EQUALS TO 3 MALAYSHIT RINGGIT LAH! YOU CALL ME A FUCKING CHINGCHONG I WILL ANSCHLUSS JOHOR DO YOU OF UNDERSTANDINGS ME LAH? STOP CAUSING CANCER IN SOCIAL MEDIA LAH! REMOVE NASI LEMAK! REMOVE RACIST MELAYU! but let's start working on the high speed rail link from KL to SG lah * UAEball - After this two HIGH FLYERS , my third skyskraper rival. Family * Srivijayaball - Great Great Grandfather * Majapahitball - Great Grandfather * Kingdom of Tringapura - Grandfather * Malacca Sultanateball - Father * UKball - Adoptive Father * Malaysiaball - Brother * Indonesiaball - Brother * Chinaball - Stepbrother * Australiaball - Adoptive Brother * Canadaball - Adoptive Brother * New Zealandball - Cousin * USAball - Adoptive Brother * Indiaball - Brother Quotes *"Say 'ching chong' again and I will stick one up ur ass." *Don't break a law! Or in otherwords, Patuhilah undang-undang! Understood/Faham? *"Leaving the Federation happiest day of my life." *"Who ask yuo do liddat one sia" *"We can into developed country lah" *Kan ni na chao chee bai *Na bei! *Walao eh! *... lah! Gallery 7izne1kn7bw11.png|credit from ScrambledToast519 8TjAPmB.png|Don't eat gum in front of lah!! UkiXVOI.png|credit from Barskie ZAQunr6.png|credit from alsoandanswer 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn Is This The End PT2.png Asian Physics.png Singapore Mosh.png Byz-Austronesia.png North_Korea_Stole_the_Precious_Thing.png|North Korea stole the precious thing Tringaporean.png AsianGamesMalaysiaScandal.png A8DlynV.png CountryOfASEANStack.png Asianballs together.jpg AbZszqv.png Chinese New Year.jpg|Happy New Year! 1796657_735728229778157_415395911_n.png Tringaporee.png 新加坡.jpg TringaporeRain.png Mean Tringapore.png 11949476 1059553970728913 4275210250848060859 n.jpg 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! Singapore_card.png Asiavision 2016.png 12246594 1111093522241624 251863899523918082 n.jpg|Four Asian Tigers 10013795_770104036340576_153128931940022519_n.png|British Singaporeball, Tringapore former self back then feel_small_by_tringapore-d87lfyp.png Ching chong by tringapore-d7rq0qy.png Spikey Singapore.png A_good_Hat_trick.png CFJUL1Z.png 2sNPvkR.png LdKj0G2.png|Pundeh, why am I a ball la? 28bw7iw2298x.png Those were the days by tringapore-d7m5cq2.png Planes.png Selfie.jpg Tr.jpg Comics.PNG MlehEz5.png SW8sMV3.png SIKYe5N.png zq9qpnk.jpg 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png ptLTBMA.png V7HumMY.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png S6ukqVN.png Bsgddhd.png Opera Mundi new.png 9e7i1HM.png QFuZ1sU.png BckPBvD.png 'eZK102i.png 'aZzohV9.png VoNkUek.png Polandball_map_of_malaysia.png G3lhIR1.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png SMeEGKR.png OKAuA.jpg 111-0.png Tringapore (my version).png Country-balls-asean-eu.png Ups and Downs.png The Scariest.png Haze Cycle.png The Rich Club.png Thanks Stingray.png Old School.png Can Breakdance.png Can Into Eurozone.png The ASEAN Way.png Tring Dart.png 9G08lr8.png 4ugluopwehvz.png Why_singaporeball_to_tringapore.png|tringapore cannot into ball Tzq7ptb9dcs11.png Links *Facebook page *DeviantART profile es:Tringapur it:Tringapore zh:三角形加坡 Category:Countryballs Category:Southeast Asia Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:Asia Category:Buddhist Category:Red White Category:Rich Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Tamil Speaking Countryball Category:Malay Speaking Countryball Category:Mandarin Speaking Countryball Category:Burger Removers Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Star and Crescent Category:Hokkien Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Taoist Category:Buddhist Lovers Category:Tea Category:Kebab Removers Category:Dim Sum Category:Tringapore Category:Oil Category:Teochewese Speaking Countryball Category:UNball Category:Triangle Category:ASEANball Category:Protestant Category:Catholic Category:Atheist Category:Hindu Category:ISISball Haters Category:Island Countryball Category:Islam Category:Burger Lovers Category:Microstates Category:Non-ball Shaped